In this research, the ramifications of urbanization and industrialization on household composition and migration patterns are examined, focusing on an agricultural parish which in the years 1880-1910 was engulfed by the city of Bologna, Italy. Parish census registers are being examined for the years 1880, 1890, 1900, and 1910 and a variety of theories regarding urbanization are being tested.